DANTE SUROSU
by lXl-SUROSU-lXl
Summary: Dante had a very rough life in a small town the was not located on a map, that no one ever heard of and that barely anyone visits in the USA until he was, one day transfered magically to the country of Amestris in a small town by the name of Dublith, will he have a an easier life there, will he finally have a family that cares for him.. or not hmm it not like he give a **** (OC)
1. My name is Dante Surosu

CHAPTER 1 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared thoughtlessly at the blank page before me, What was the point of doing school work anyway Its not like I actually gave a fuck about my grades anyway. I could probably pass if I did one day of work a week, Probably... Maybe I should see ? …... Nahhh. I Pushed the untouched worksheet to the far corner of my rather beaten up desk and decided to stare blankly at the board rather then doing simple math equations. Sliding the chair next to me out to prop up my feet I paused and took in my surroundings, nobody was sitting within a 3 desk distance of me like I had some sort of plague , it had been like this my whole life, people avoiding me, people pointing at me, and people side stepping away as if I was a monster under human skin. I couldn't really tell you why sense I really didn't know myself maybe it was the way I looked , maybe it was the uncomfortable tingling sensation some people told me they felt when they were in a rather short distance of me or maybe it was the sick rumors going around town that I was some kind demon , a frightening monster under my slightly tanned skin. Well it didn't bother me too much I didn't need anyone anyway I took care of myself, kept to myself and it would be a cold day in hell when I decided to open up or really trust anyone in this shitty town. Not again not after that one psycho.

I snapped back to reality at the sound of a pencil clattering to the floor at my feet, I bent over slowly my long silver hair scraping across the tile flooring as I retrieved the pencil, looking around to see who it might belong to, spotting a girl no older than 11 ( main Characters age) looking all around her perimeter I quickly decided that she was who I was looking for, Whistling sharply to gain the girls attention I unknowingly brought not only the girls attention but with it the entire class.

" Is this yours" I lazily drawled out extending my hand out to show her that I had her pencil. The girl looked at me startled as if I was screaming at her or some shit like that, I don't know I didn't feel I was that threatening looking but I wouldn't know I stopped caring for what I looked like long ago I don't even think I own a mirror in my house except the one with the big ass crack running adjacently from the side to the upper right hand corner that was always silently hanging in the bathroom over the sink that was always clogged.

" N N N No iits ffine, you ccan have iit" she forced out her stuttering lips, with a wide eyed frightened look plastered across her now extremely pale face.

I sighed and turned back to face the front of the room ignoring that scornful looks of my ignorant classmates and the pitying looks of the teacher in the far corner of the room shaking his head slowly with a sad smile on his wrinkled face, I snapping the pencil loudly in my now clenching fist, Eyeing the sharp wood splinter now imbedded in my palm with a bitter gleam in my narrowed mismatched eyes. I plucked the sharp piece of wood out of the outer layer of my skin silently tossing it over my shoulder on to the classroom floor and ran my clean hand through my silky silver trestles sighing in defeat and letting the tension that seconds ago riddled and racked my body bleed away as if it was never there in the first place, I felt my gaze droop and come to a half lidded expression that shown none of the intensity that i was just holding in my red and gold iris only acceptance, bitterness, and extreme laziness that none could rival.

…... THIS IS THE LIFE OF DANTE SUROSU...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Red as blood, Rich as wine

Chapter 2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG...

I slowly made my way to my feet, my back was aching a little by the way I was sitting back in the classroom but I shook it off, it didn't hurt that bad anyway. Math class was my final class of the day and I finally get to go home now. Pushing the rather heavy door open I was momentarily blinded by the sun, Raising my hand to cover my extremely sensitive eyes I didn't notice the big crack in the cement below me and I recklessly kept walking with a hand over my eyes (like a dumb ass), the very tip of my toe caught the edge of the crack sending me hurling in to one of the parents that came to pick up their sun or daughter, I crashed into one one of the mothers that was there and sent me and her to the ground in a painful thump. Groaning and rubbing my aching head I looked up to the women that I just knocked over, She was very beautiful , Long crimson hair came to the small of her back, gorgeous baby blue eyes stared back at me with surprise and concern. Her body was that of a goddess curves that none could match, But she wore them modestly whereing a classic house wife's uniform apron and all.

"O my are u alright honey" she spoke her voice coming out like sweet bells echoing in the front of the now silent school.

I blinked and held back a blush from the concern that laced her voice "I'm Fine, sorry about running into you" my voice slithered out lazily as I got back up brushing the dust of my cargo pants, I held a hand out to the women on the ground and she smiled and took it , I cant say that I'm surprised because surprised didn't cut it, people were never this nice to me, never . I slowly made my way out the front of the gates ignoring the whispering that followed me, Whispers of demon, whispers of monster and whispers that were full of contempt but i never looked back, if I had I probably would have seen a lone house wife with hair as red as blood and as rich as wine watching me with concern swirling in her baby blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kicked my feet up and rested them heavily upon the shitty coffee table in my living room and participated in the one thing that really made my happy, Read manga. I would watch the animes but a private computer was too much money for me to buy and keep the internet bill payed. I cracked open the manga I just bought on the way home I over heard conversations at school saying that it was amazing so I bought the whole series and was now just starting the first volume, It was titled Fullmetal Alchemist I've got to say it looked very interesting and that was the only reason why I bought the whole series in one go. Reading the first 30 pages I was quick enthralled and was hesitant to put it down so far it was very interesting and had a very strong main story. I mean seriously a pair of brothers that lost their bodies trying to bring back there dead mother just so they could see their her smile again, Geez that even brought a tear to my eyes, but alas all good thing come to an end and I was starting to feel hunger creep into my mind that push out all ideas that had to do with alchemy and the Elric duo. Walking to my kitchen didn't take that long considering that it was like 5 steps from my couch, turning the knob of my kitchen sink I let the warm water and soap slide over my hands and in between my fingers, Dirty hands and food don't go togeher for me. Turning the knob so the water stopped running I notice that the water not draining like its suppose to, definitely backed up again. I stared into the slightly murky water looking at the reflection that stared back at me, Mismatch eyes, the right gold the left crimson both having dark exhaustion lines on the underside of the eyelid, A nasty scar running vertically from above my eyebrow to the bottom of my right nostril slashed deeply into my face but not deep enough to effect the eyesight in my right eye. Long silver hair that dusted just above the middle of my back held together by a extra low pony tail and bangs that framed my narrow face is what look backed. Slashing at the water with my longer that normal nails sending it to the dirty wall on the opposite side of the apartment. Watching the water ripple and set back it to a flat surface once again I could catch a bit of my right eye staring back at me, narrowed in self hatred. Ed as blood. rich as wine and glowing in a malevolent light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Walk out the door

CHAPTER 3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

_ " I'm home dad" yelled a young 6 year old boy with short strait silver as he made his way through the living room to his dads bedroom. " dad" he asked in a curious voice rounding the corner. "wheres dad" he thought, knocking onto his fathers door. The boy waited a couple of seconds for his dad to come out of his room and give him a hug like he did every day when he returned from school. Putting his little ear close to the door he decided to see if his father was sleeping. he wasn't looking right for the past week, more withdrawn then usual and that's really saying something. Hearing someone walking in the room he hesitantly opened his door and was surprised that his father was awake and sitting silently at his desk. "dad" the boy shouted happily running over to give the man a hug but before he could get there his father stood up and turned around facing the little Dante. _

"_Dante, come here boy" he crouched down to the height of the young Dante holding his arms out expectantly. _

_Dante ran over to his father trying to encircle him with his petite arms over his fathers larger form. "Dante you have such pretty eyes" he said with a sigh as he ran his hands over his sons scalp. "what do you mean dad" he asked in a curious but frightened tone,His father was acting weird again. He pulled little Dante back to look into his face his smile was wide, a little too wide and his eyes shined in a unholy way. " I mean there just so beautiful" he whispered seemingly to himself as his smile got wider. " they look just like your mothers do you mind if I keep them, I mean I can have them cant I" he spoke in a low voice, madness coated his words like butter over bread as they slid from between his lips._

" _w what" Dante managed to force out, His eyes wide with disbelief I mean how can u just give someone your eyes, How would he see and wouldn't that hurt him._

_Dante felt his fathers left hand clamp down upon his shoulder, He tried breaking free, Squirming, kicking and wriggling his small body but no matter what he just couldn't, his fathers hand was like an unmovable wall and he was under it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DANTE POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ " I cant get away" Dante thought frantically, squirming harder now. i could feel my eyes shifted back and forth at an accelerated rate from panic, I could hear my heart beating steadily and painfully in my ears. I managed to catch a small glimpse of something shiny making its way From behind my fathers back, A large kitchen knife was held firmly in his hands the painfully familiar design that I saw every morning and night when I was eating, Father brought the knife close to my face and by my crimson eye, I struggled harder now, My arms beating repetitively at his right shoulder and my legs swing wildly beneath me. Luck must have been on my side because one of my feet snapped painfully into his groin, lurching back with a yelp my fathers control of his arm faltered and the knife was dragged from my eyebrow down over my eyelid and down to the middle of my cheek. I pulled back harshly gripping my eye slowly I removed my hand and tried to open up my eye, Slowly and shakily my vision blurred into focus, looking down at my hand all the I could see was red, red coating my hand, red now dripping to blood splatted floor, _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NORMAL P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Dante stared at the crimson stained tiled floor slowly straitening his back and standing up, his head that was just tilted to the ground with his silver bangs covering his eyes, slowly he lifted his head to look at his father, But when his eyes came into view his father flung him self towards the wall in panic, Dante stood blood dripping from his chin staining his once white t shirt a rich red color. His eyes that were once mismatched red in one eye and gold in the other were now both crimson red with a deep black slitted animalistic pupil. His normal well trimmed nails turned jet black, lengthened and sharpened into deadly claws. But the most disturbing thing was that his eyes that were once so full of life and innocence were completely blank, dark, unfeeling, empty , and extremely unnerving. Dante wobbled back and forth a couple times before he disappeared all together and before dantes father could ever even question where he went Dante had his whole arm through his fathers chest, Blood dripped from his now sharp deadly black claws. Seemingly without a thought Dante Carelessly ripped his arm out of his father before passing out on top of his body._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Dante shot up in his bed sweat soaking his slightly malnourished frame, his night shirt was clinging to his body making it hard to catch is all ready irregular_ breathing. Dropping down back to the bed he ran his fingers through his moist bangs and blew out a sigh, '_ What the hell , I haven't had that dream in months' he thought desperately._ The event present in that dream was the start of every thing bad in his life, Before that day everyone treated his fairly, they treated him like he was normal and they treated him like he was human. He missed going over to his old neighbors home and watching cartoons with his pretty much adopted older sister but that changed when he accidentally killed his father. In his mind it was justified, He didn't just murder his father in cold blood, He didn't get any pleasure out of the act, and he curtantly wasn't murderer. In fact every time he thought back to that night he would get sickening chills down his spine, He really had no idea what happened that night and he had no other relatives to take care of him anymore to explain certain things that he didn't under stand, He didn't even remember killing his father till like 3 years after the initial event. The police believed him when he told them what happened before the part he hadn't remembered he told them about how he got the cut on his face, He told them what his father had said throughout that night and he told them about how his father wasn't acting right the past weeks. He answered all of the questions the police men asked and they let him go and sent him to a crappy orphanage. But the police believing you and the public believing you were a much different situation. A large percentage off the town I'm currently living in had a lot of respect and love for my father, He was a hard worker and he had a large group of friends before my mothers death and he closed him self in, opting to only go out when necessary and to almost stop socializing altogether. The public opinion was that he would eventually get over my mothers death and start living like he use to, But it never happened after he shut him self in my guess would be that he went insane but i'm no doctor.

Sliding out of bed and into the shower he let the soothing warm water wash away the remains of the nightmare he just had. Lathering his body with soap he felt his hand stutter on a rought patch on his chest. Looking down his spotted out the word DEMON etched into his flesh. He supposed that his fathers best friend didn't like the fact that he killed his best friend, Nope not one bit. Drying his long silver hair and tieing it back into a low plonytail


End file.
